


Whenever, Wherever

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: Body Worship, Foot Fetish, M/M, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction drabble to the release of the box scene!  Kurt wants to know if Blaine really meant it when he promised to kiss Kurt whenever and wherever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever, Wherever

Kurt rolled over onto his stomach and face planted into the pillows. He mumbled something that Blaine didn’t quite catch.   
  
“What was that?” Blaine asked, a fond, amused grin firmly in place.   
  
Kurt pushed himself up onto his elbows and huffed, shooting daggers at Blaine. “I said, Did you mean it when you said you’d kiss me wherever and whenever I wanted you to?”

  
Blaine’s eyes glinted and his smile widened. “Of course I did.”   
  
Kurt breathed deeply, trying his best to keep his eyes trained on Blaine’s. “Even…between my toes?”   
  
Blaine’s eyebrows shot up and Kurt panicked, rolling back over into the pillows.   
  
“Youdon’thavetoIjust….”   
  
“Kurt it’s fine…I want to.”   
  
“What?” Kurt popped back up, eyes widening in surprise as Blaine nodded. “Really?”   
  
“Really,” Blaine confirmed, his voice deep and his eyes hot as he moved towards Kurt on the bed.   
  
“What are you doing?” Kurt breathed as Blaine covered Kurt’s body with his own and bent down.   
  
“Kissing you,” Blaine said simply, bringing their lips together.   
  
Kurt gasped into the kiss, heart fluttering as his fingers clenched into the sleeve of Blaine’s cardigan. The kiss grew hotter, more urgent, and Kurt tore his mouth away. “Clothes off. We only have about an hour more alone.”  
  
Normally, they’d take the time to undress each other, kissing sweetly between each article of clothing that hit the floor, but both of them were too excited about trying something new to bother. In almost no time, they were both naked and Blaine was back on top of Kurt.  
  
“You feel so good under me, Kurt,” he whispered as he kissed down Kurt’s neck and torso.   
  
Kurt just let out a helpless little moan in reply, wiggling desperately under Blaine’s touch.   
  
Instead of stopping at Kurt’s hips as usual, Blaine continued down Kurt’s body, smiling when the skim of his fingertips over Kurt’s calves elicited a giggle.   
  
“I don’t tell you this enough,” Blaine murmured, “But you have gorgeous legs.”   
  
“What?” Kurt laughed. “Really?”   
  
“Mmhm,” Blaine hummed, nudging Kurt’s thighs apart and kneeling between his calves. He grasped Kurt’s left leg and smoothed his hands over it until he was kneading gently at Kurt’s slim ankle.   
  
Kurt sat up on his elbows, watching nervously as Blaine pulled his foot upwards.  “You don’t have to do this for me, you know.”   
  
Blaine rolled his eyes. “I know. But I want to. I love watching you fall apart.”   
  
Kurt blushed and kept his eyes trained on Blaine, watching intently.   
  
“You need to relax, Kurt.” Blaine started massaging the sole of Kurt’s left foot, digging his thumbs in deep.   
  
“Oh God,” Kurt groaned, melting back into the bed, eyes sliding shut in bliss as Blaine worked magic with his hands.   
  
Blaine grinned as Kurt’s breathing evened out, and stealthily slid one of his hands to the bottom of Kurt’s calf to hold it steady. Kurt was so busy sighing in contentment over the foot massage to realize that only of Blaine’s hands were kneading into him, and was therefore, completely not expecting the warm rough drag of Blaine’s tongue up the center of his foot.  
  
Kurt gasped dramatically, eyes popping open and his body jerking as Blaine’s tongue slipped between his toes.  “Oh fuuuuck…” he moaned, drawing the last word out.  
  
Blaine chuckled in his throat and closed his mouth over Kurt’s big toe, desire curling hot and deep inside of him as Kurt writhed and moaned under his touch. He would have never thought about doing this if Kurt hadn’t said it, but the way that Kurt was so clearly enjoying it made any initial surprise or reluctance completely and totally worth overcoming.   
  
“You’re so hard,” Blaine murmured as he placed Kurt’s left foot down and picked up his right.   
  
“It feels…amazing,” Kurt gasped out as Blaine sucked at the toes of his right foot. He whined desperately and took his cock in hand, moving fast, not caring that it was a bit too dry, the friction more intense than usual.   
  
Blaine watched intensely as he watched Kurt touch himself, completely shameless and singleminded as he neared his peak.   
Blaine bit down gently on Kurt’s middle toe and was glad for the tight grip he hand on Kurt’s calf as Kurt arched up high, moaning obscenely loud.   
  
“Blaine…fuck…I…” Kurt couldn’t finish the sentence, but Blaine knew well from experience that Kurt was on the verge of coming. He sucked hard on the toe in his mouth and dragged the nails of the hand holding Kurt’s ankle gently up over the sensitive skin of Kurt’s calf. Kurt cried out and his hand stilled in its frantic rhythm over his cock before he convulsed and came harder than Blaine had ever seen him. Blaine even swore he saw Kurt’s eyes roll back in his head. When it seemed that Kurt was coming down, Blaine let Kurt’s foot go and placed it gently on the bed before crawling back up the bed. He propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand stroking lazily over his hard cock. Watching Kurt fall apart like that had gotten him so worked up that he couldn’t wait for Kurt to catch his breath.   
  
“Impatient, aren’t you?” Kurt murmured huskily, sitting up and pushing Blaine down hard and crawling on top of him.   
  
Blaine was too busy moaning at the sudden intensity of Kurt’s mouth on his cock to answer.


End file.
